


The Omega's Secret

by The_Kinky_Virgin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Castiel Owns Dean Winchester, Collars, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Knotting, M/M, Nicknames, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, forced mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Virgin/pseuds/The_Kinky_Virgin
Summary: Dean is so fucked. The anamilistic eyes peering at him seem to agree. That grin is unsettling, like the monster is going to eat him. Well, Dean laughs to himself, it kinda is gonna eat him. All he knows is the second he gets the chance, he's gonna snap the guys neck."Well then kitten, lets see if I'm right." Dean glares before replying, "I'm gonna fukin kill you, Novak."Or, Dean bets the freedom of an omega on a football game. When Cas wins, Dean goes to back out of the deal. Castiel has other ideas.~Kinda bad. And unhealthy. Read tags carefully
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry first chaps short. Also no smut yet. Smut and dubiousness next chap. Please comment!

Dean is so fucked. The anamilistic eyes peering at him seem to agree. That grin is unsettling, like the monster is going to eat him. Well, Dean laughs to himself, it kinda is gonna eat him. All he knows is the second he gets the chance, he's gonna snap the guys neck."Well then kitten, lets see if I'm right." Dean glares before replying, "I'm gonna fukin kill you, Novak."

~Earlier~

Still sweaty from the football match, Dean runs over and claps an opposing player on the back. "Tough luck Novak, looks like ya lost again. Sorry." His shit eating grin shows how unsorry he is. Castiel sighs. " When I find a reason to try, we WILL win." Dean laughs. "So ya need a reason do ya? How about this, at my campus there are a buncha cute Omegas. With my scent and power, I could get you anyone you want. All ya gotta do is win."

Castiel suddenly stands and turns to face Dean. "So, i win our next game and I can get any Omega at your campus?" Dean nods. Getting this shmuck to lose to him again is so easy. "As long as their in my power, you can have them for a month. How about it?" Castiel shakes his head. "Two or no deal." Dean laughs and sighs, reaching out his hand. As they shake, Dean challenges, "sure, it's not like you'll win anyway."

When Dean's back to his room, he starts to feel guilty. He knows Novak wont win, but betting someones freedom for two months is a bit far. The thing is, it's an Omegas freedom. That means it's available for any Alpha to use. That's exactly why Dean takes heat repressants and wears Alpha cologne. If anyone found out he was an Omega, almost all his rights would be revoked and he'd be forced to marry some meathead whose obsessed with a knot. His own father left when Dean presented. Anyway, Novaks never gonna win so all this guilt doesn't matter.

~Time jump~

Dean doesn't know what happened. He started to feel anxious when he saw Castiel's smirk at the beginning but he still believed he would win. So here is Dean, watching as Novak scores a final point, winnig the game witha shellshocked expression. He's frozen, jaw to the floor. He only moves when Castiel is suddenly clapping him on the shoulder. "Hell of a thing huh? I told you, if i had the right incentive i'd definately win." Dean grumbles and prays for the miserable soul that must do Castiel's bidding for two months. Poor sod. "So, who do you want? I'm sure i can get you in contact with most of the Omegas on my campus." Dean looks up from the dirt he was glaring at and looks at Castiel with distain. "hmm, i've actually had my eye on someone for a while. This isn't the place though. If your a man of your word and swear to fulfill our bargain, meet me in my team's locker room when everyones gone."

~Time hop~

Everything about this makes Dean's skin crawl. He was officially over this when the last member of Castiel's team strolled out of the locker room. The only thing keeping Dean waiting here is his need to talk Castiel out of this. He may have started this, but pretending to be Alpha or not, Dean would never forfeit someones freedom. So, as he walked into the lion's den, he started to stratagise a way to convince Novak to back out. He expected name-calling or teasing from the man. What he didn't expect, was to be knocked out the second he passed the threshold.


	2. The Alpha's Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes with a collar on and his hands bound. What has he gotten himself into??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is longer. Also gets steamy 😘.  
> I had writers block and was only able to post cuz my mate nagged me. Hope it's to your standards! Also leave comments!

Eyes blinking open, Dean tried to take in his situation. Okay, his hands are bound behind his back. He tugs to test the strength and finds it unbreakable. He can feel something around his neck too. He can't really see what it is though. At the clearing of a throat, Dean looks up.

Castiel is there, hunched forward on his chair, elbows on his knees. He's grinning down at Dean, like it's christmas. "The fuck you doin Novak?" Castiel laughs at that. It's a deep rumble that almost makes Dean shiver. He's never had this impulse before. THe only explanation is- Oh shit! "Wait, Novak. What time is it? Tell me!" Panic floods through Dean. If he's been out for too long, he won't take his pills on time and then he'll be found out. Unless it's already too late. If so, Dean knows he's fucked.

Castiel, aparently, thinks neither of Dean's questions are worthy of an answer because he says this instead, "You know Dean, I've had a feeling about you since we met. Remember that? You walked right up to me and declared you would start a football team that will destroy mine and become the campus' main team. Your scent was odd but no one else seemed to notice so i dismissed it. Homever, it was there everytime I saw you. And I must say, it smells awfully similar to," Castiel paused and approached, whispering the last words into Deans ear, "an Omega."

Dean froze. His blood ran cold and all color left his face. "W-what are you talking about? I-Im an Alpha same as you." Dean hopes the squeak in his voice is not as noticible as he thinks it is. Castiel laughs again and falls back into his chair. 

"I'm sure. Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed the collar around your neck," Castiel reaches out and plays with the tag that reads 'Castiel's Kitten'. Hoping to stray from the Omega topic, Dean nods. "This collar makes sure you follow my orders. If you don't follow my order, you will be electrocuted until you start following commands and before you try, I order you to keep this collar on until I give you permission to remove it. Now, you can't be too comfortable all tied up, let's untie you."

As soon as his hands are free, he grabs Castiel by his shirt and stands, hauling the Alpha with him and slamming him against a nearby wall. Despite his situation, Castiel has a giant grin on his face. It unsettles the hell out of Dean. "What the hell Novak?" 

Again, Castiel ignores the question. "Did you know Dean, while you slept you curled up in my lap like a kitten. It was adorable. Now you seem to be bearing claws. The name suits you." Castiel raises his hand and brushes Dean's cheek. Dean suddenly feels weak and leans into the touch out of instinct. After a moment, Dean realised what he was doing and blushed. Damn it.

He slammed Castiel against the wall again. "Answer my questions!" Castiel looked at Dean with exasperation and sighed. "Very well." Suddenly, Castiel has flipped them and Dean is cornered against the wall. Castiel uses his arms to completely trap Dean and he growls all his speech in Dean's ear.

"What i'm doing Dean is claiming my prize. You promised me an Omega for two momths and Iv'e had anincling about you since we met. If I'm wrong, you are free to go. I will apologise and leave you be. If I'm right, you're mine little kitten." Dean shudders visibly at the claim. His body feels hypersensitive."Oh and to answer your other question, It's around 9pm"

Holy shit. He was out for 3 hours?! How hard did this guy hit him? Wait, 9? It's been too long after 7. No wonder he's feeling sensitive, his pills are wearing off! He knew it. Dean needs to escape. NOW. If he stays here, Novak will find out and He'll be a pet for the Alpha to toy with. Dean looks around the room, searching for an exit. That's when he realises he doesn't even know where he is!

Dean was so absorbed in his search he didn't notice Castiel lean back a bit so he could study Dean's face. "Oh, Kitten, calm yourself. If you're worried about where we are, we are in my dorm. No one will come here so it's just us." Instead of comforting Dean, this sent him spiralling again. Great, I'm trapped and alone.

In a desprate attempt to escape, he shoved Castiel to the ground and started toward the door. However, before Dean could touch the door handle, Castiel sighed and reminded, "Kitten, collar." That made Dean freeze. There's no reason to trust Castiel, but if he was telling the truth, Dean never wants to feel that pain again.

Dean stared at the door. It held the promise of freedom and safety but also the possibility of blinding pain, pain Dean promised he's never feel again. So, with a scowl, Dean sat.

Castiel sat in front of Dean and held his face tenderly again. "I do wish you wouldn't glare at me this much, but just stay put ok?" Dean's Death-stare remains, but doesn't move. Castiel smilles. "Good boy." Castiel pulls Dean into his lap and stands, bringing the fuming man with him. He sits on a bed Dean dodn't notice before. 

As soon as the Castiel places them on the comforter, Dean crawls from the man's embrace to the front of the bed and secures his back against the headboard. Dean made sure he was as far away from Castiel as he could get, but he didn't leave the bed.

Castiel wished the kitten wouldn't hide away but he understands Dean's predicament. Still, he slowly crawls toward Dean. "Now, like I was saying I've had an incling about you since we met. I think, you, are an Omega." Castiel puntuated each word with a few inches forward.

And now, we are where we started. (Dean is so fucked. The anamilistic eyes peering at him seem to agree. That grin is unsettling, like the monster is going to eat him. Well, Dean laughs to himself, it kinda is gonna eat him. All he knows is the second he gets the chance, he's gonna snap the guys neck."Well then kitten, lets see if I'm right." Dean glares before replying, "I'm gonna fukin kill you, Novak.")

Castiel chuckles. "Feisty little kitten aren't you?" Finally, the alpha reaches his prey. Dean is terrified but he still glares in defience. "Now kitten, there are a few ways to chack aren't there?" 

Castiel buries his nose in Dean's neck and scents him. "We can check your scent, which may fool others but to me, it smells like nothing more than delicious Omega."

Castiel then starts to nip and suck on Dean's neck. "You certainly taste delectable. Although these tests pretty much prove my point, there is one more thing to completely confirm isn't there Kitten?" With that, Castiel pulls back and stares fiercely into dean's eyes.

Dean is panting. Hard. The Alpha's actions completely overwhelmed Dean's body. There was also the fact that Dean had been taking suppresants since presenting and the build up has caused Dean to become hypersensitive. Castiel smirks smugly at the sight.

Out of no where, Castiel reaches behind Dean, shoves his hand into the boy's pants and thrusts a finger into Dean's hole. Immediiatly, Dean starts to produce slick and that makes Castiel growl.

"I think that's pretty conclusive don't you?" Dean whimpers as he gives up pretending. He's still gonna kill Castiel, and he hates everything about this, but finally not having to lie and hide feels so releiving. Not to mention how the Alpha's finger is effecting Dean's body.

His body is pulsing with pleasure. Dean's sensitivity is already breaking his resolve. His body is aching for an Alpha. Aching for a knot. Dean's not gonna let it get that far, but god, the finger felt good. So, Dean allows himself a small outburst."A-alpha."

"There you are kitten. Finally took off your mask. You look stunning like this." Castiel used his other hand to fully pull down Dean's pants as he slips another finger into Dean's soaking heat. The Omega bucks up into Castiel as a response.

Castiel grins and kisses and nips all over Dean's neck as the hand not toying with Dean's hole grips Dean's cock. The dribbling red member weeps at the contact and Dean joins it. He's never been touched like this, never felt like this. It's overwhelming. All the sensations build and build, threatening to push Dean over the edge. 

Just as Dean can feel the coil in his abdomen tighten, Castiel is gone. All the warmth and touch is taken with him. Dean shudders as his release is stolen from him. He struggles to even his breath. As soon as Dean had fully calmed down, Castiel's on him again.

Touching. Biting. Kissing. Castiel is everywhere. Again, the Alpha builds Dean up just to abandon him. Dean expected Castiel to be forceful and rush everything. He expected to be taken and played with the second he was descovered. 

He hadn't expected, this. Castiel's gentlle touches and playful kisses. Everything made Dean melt inside and he didn't understand what was happening. Dean lay there, panting and frustrated, trying to figure out what was happening.

Again, the second Dean had calmed himself down, Castiel closed in on him. Instead of letting his body get excited for it's release, he tried to prepare himself for the inevitable denial. As expected, just before Dean could go over that wonderful edge, Castiel pulled away. 

Dean growled at him as he tried to recover his breath. "Oh, kitten. Do you want something?" Dean glared at the smug smirk on Castiel's face.The Alpha hovers his hands just above Dean's skin, but keeps them there, torturing Dean who can feel the warmth radiating from Castiel's palms. "If you want something, you need to ask kitten."

Dean turned away in response. "No matter what happens, no matter what anyone tells me, I will never, ever beg." Castiel laughed at his kitten's stubborness. One day, he will get the boy to submit to him but today is not that day it seems. 

"Alright then how about this. You promised me an Omega for two months. If you be my Omega for that period of time, I won't tell anyone what you really presented as ok?" Castiel pulled one finger up to his mouth in a shushing motion and tilted his head like a puppy. He smiled like a baby too.

Dean glared again. "I don't really have a choice when your blackmailing me do I?" For a second Castiel looked guilty but the flash faded quickly. "But you agree kitten?" Dean angrily nods.

The second Dean's head starts moving, Castiel's hands are on him again. The Alpha's fingers returned to Dean's weeping hole and Castiel went back to kissing and biting at Dean's neck. 

With their positions, Dean's chin was resting on Castiel's shoulder. Knowing the Alpha couldn't see his face, Dean finally let his fierce facade fade. He bites his lip and lets his eyes shut in pleasure. He will never admit it, but this feels SO DAMN GOOD.

Castiel smirks knowingly and pushes a third finger into Dean. When an ocean of slick leaks out, Dean realises something. Castiel isn't stretching and pulling on Dean's heat. The Alpha isn't preping Dean. This confuses the hell out of Dean because if the thing prodding Dean's stomoch is any indication, Castiel wants sex. Now.

"Y-your not g-gonna k-knot me?" Dean hates the breathy stutter but is very proud he got a full scentence out. Castiel growls and answers "God. I'd love that kitten. Filling you to the brimand watching you stuck there, stuffed with my knot." Castiel pauses and takes a shuddering breath, "and as much as I would absolutly love that, I'm gonna take you when you completely submit to me. When you fully offer yourself to me, I will take you and devour you, so you can never escape." 

A shiver runs up Dean's spine at the Alpha's words. That would be freedom and happiness. Dean knows that. But it would also be danger and, well, an Alpha, so it's completely unavailable to Dean. Before dean can spiral, a grip on his cock jerks him from his thoughts.

Turns out while Dean's head drifted off, his other head was still paying attention. Dean was so busy glaring at the little traitor, when Castiel hit something in him, he almost jumped. Castiel caught the movement and prodded at the area again. Dean uncontrolably moaned, loudly. What the hell was that?

With a giant grin, Castiel rubbed and prodded that special spot while playing with the Omega's cock. In no time, Dean is at that edge again. Instead of pulling away, Castiel prods harder, rubs faster and lays a final possesive bite as Dean screams. White splattering on their chests and brain going fuzzy. 

Dean drifts on a wave and his thoughts are rendered mote. When he falls back to reality, Castiel's hands have been retracted and the Alpha was cleaning their chests with a clenex wipe. Dean's mind was hazy and he just sat there, slumped against the headboard, while Castiel handled everything.

When everything was cleaned up, Castiel sighed at his still clothed hard on. When he looked up at Dean, he found the Omega also staring at Castiel's cock. "Repay the favour?" Just as Dean was about to offer snark and disdain, he remembered the damn shock collar.

Grumbling again, Dean slipped from the bed and onto his knees. Slowly, he unwrapped the knob, freeing it from the layers of clothes. Dean licked his lips and wrapped them around the head of Castiel's cock, drawing a deep, pleasured, moan from his throat. Dean slowly worked his lips up and down the Alpha's shaft, each time working his way further and further down, taking more and more of the length into his throat.

Cas' hands gripped his sheets, trying to keep himself from thrusting upwards or grabbing the back of Dean's head. He loved this but Castiel wanted the boy to go with what was comfortable. Dean's mouth kept pushing the Alpha closer and closer to coming. As Dean was getting closer to taking all of Cas, the man found his words. 

"So beautiful Kitten, so amazing for me." After some time, how much Dean didn't know, he felt the Alpha's knot start to swell. Before he could pull away, the knot caught behind the omega's teeth and in a panic, Dean thrashed. Castiel ran his fingers through the brunette's hair and calmed the shaking boy.

Castiel let out a loud, drawn out moan of satisfaction as he knotted the omega's mouth and began to spill his cum down the constricting throat. Dean looked up at the Alpha, saliva spilling out the sides of his mouth. Castiel ran his fingers through the omegas short brown hair, trying to calm him. The touch helped settle Dean, and his breathing leveled out, but not before he was visibly light headed from lack of oxygen.

"Sorry kitten. I didn't mean that to happen, you must believe me." Castiel sat there, petting Dean while they waited for the knot to go down. Dean was light headed by the escalation of events and lack of oxygen, so when his jaw was finally freed, he let Castiel manipulate his tired body into a sleeping position.

After a bit of moving around, Dean lay on Castiel's bed as a little spoon while the Alpha pulled a soft blanket over them. As Dean drifted off to sleep, he felt Castiel kiss his temple and heard the Alpha say "Rest Dean. We need a proper chat tomorrow."


End file.
